


Chauvelin In Therapy

by Zath_Chauvert



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Wildhorn/Knighton
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's silly and stupid, and the story itself is only 100 words long, so you might as well take 30 seconds and read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chauvelin In Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: ** Chauvelin In Therapy  
> **Author: ** Zath Chauvert  
> **Rating: ** G  
> **Feedback: ** Yes, please! Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> **Disclaimer: ** Most of Chauvelin's lines are variations of the lyrics to "Madame Guillotine," by Frank Wildhorn (music) and Nan Knighton (lyrics). No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having fun at ChauChau's expense.
> 
> * * *

**Chauvelin In Therapy**  
By Zath Chauvert

"Tell me about your _maman_."

"Well, Madame's my goddess of justice, but she's a hungry queen, so we have to keep giving her more to bite..."

"Oh really?" _**shrink writes in his notebook**_

"Yeah, she sings to all the traitors as she kisses them..."

"Go on." _**writes some more**_

"She possesses everyone in her breathtaking hair-razing bed..."

_**shrink glances at his notes**_ "Citizen, was your mother what we would call 'a free woman'?"

"My mother? I was talking about the guillotine!"

_**sighs, tears the page from his notebook, and throws it away**_ "We're going to have to schedule more sessions..."

* * *


End file.
